Of Loving and Being Loved
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti butuh dicintai. Bagaimanapun rupanya, betapapun tidak sempurnanya, entah bagaimana kelakuannya, dia pasti mencari tempat dimana dia bisa diakui dan disukai. / AU / Petra-Levi-Hanji


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Of Loving and Being Loved**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Petra Ral/Levi/Hanji Zoe, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, july 28th, 2013

.

.

_"Setiap manusia pasti butuh dicintai. Bagaimanapun rupanya, betapapun tidak sempurnanya, entah bagaimana kelakuannya, dia pasti mencari tempat dimana dia bisa diakui dan disukai."_

**.**

* * *

Ingin disukai. Dikasihi. Dikagumi. Itu lumrah dan alamiah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipertanyakan mengapa, itu sudah jadi hakikat, jadi hukum yang mengikat erat tiap pribadi.

Pun Levi, dia sama.

Dia butuh dicintai, dikasihi, dan ketika dia tahu ada orang yang melakukan itu padanya, tentu dia senang. Meski dia tak pernah menunjukkan emosi sesungguhnya, meski dia tak pandai berucap akan perasaan, meski dia bukan pujangga yang biasa menghamburkan puja-puji, pada dasarnya dia sangat senang ketika dia mengerti ada seseorang yang mengagumi keberadaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kosong hari ini.

Sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bercangkir-cangkir kopi telah ia pesan, tak peduli fakta bahwa dia tak memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam perutnya sejak pagi. Ia hanya bisa menemukan ketenangan di secangkir kopi hitam pekat beraroma ini. Entah cangkir yang ini adalah pesanan keberapa, dia tak mau menghitung. Yang penting ia tahu bahwa _debt card-_nya masih bisa dipakai—jadi dia tak perlu pusing-pusing menghitung berapa uang yang harus dia gunakan untuk membayar kopi-kopi ini.

Semuanya karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

**.**

"_Oh Tuhan—aku tidak tahu harus mengabarkan ini dengan cara apa padamu, tapi—ah, Levi, Petra meninggal dunia!"_

Dunia Levi berhenti berputar untuk sesaat.

... Dan dirasanya benar-benar berhenti dalam waktu lama ketika melihat jenazah Petra di ruang otopsi—ditemani oleh Hanji.

Tubuhnya tak lagi utuh.

**.**

Kopi menjadi candunya sejak hari itu. Dia tahu persis Petra sangat menyukai kopi hitam, dan Levi meminumnya selalu sejak hari itu, sejak hari kematian Petra.

**.**

Levi suka Petra? Levi cinta Petra?

Levi sendiri tidak menemukan jawabannya. Bahkan ketika dia terpekur lama-lama di atas cangkir kopi—memandanginya—dia hanya bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya yang kurang tidur, bukanlah jawaban pasti.

Dia kehilangan, tentu saja. Bohong kalau tidak. Ia tidak akan bisa munafik. Salah satu bagian jiwanya terasa lepas, tak bisa dia ambil kembali—karena dibawa pergi oleh Petra yang tak akan pernah lagi kembali ke dunia.

Ya, Petra benar-benar pergi. Tak ada yang namanya reinkarnasi, tak ada yang namanya pengulangan waktu, tak ada yang namanya penghidupan kembali raga yang telah mati.

Ketika Levi menatap barisan lelehan air hujan yang menerjuni jendela kaca di sampingnya, ia juga tak menemukan apapun selain ketidakpastian. Apakah sesungguhnya dia juga mencintai Petra namun tidak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya hingga gadis itu mati? Kalau begitu, ini adalah sebuah keterlambatan yang benar-benar tak bisa ditolerir.

Tapi ... dalam hatinya juga ada yang _lain_.

Kemudian dia ragu, apakah ini memang cinta untuk Petra, ataukah rasa senang semata karena dia dicintai? Ketika yang mencintai pergi, lepas sudah satu orang yang mengakui keberadaan dirinya—itu tentu membuatnya sedih dan berduka seperti saat ini.

Kopi itu diseruputnya kembali. Tak peduli seberapa pahitnya itu, dia tetap menelannya, meneruskannya berkali-kali. Otaknya terus-terusan menyebut nama Petra, berulang, hingga ia muak dan lagi-lagi harus menelan sehirup kopi untuk menenangkan diri.

Itu terjadi berjam-jam, hingga vibra ponsel di saku jaketnya merubah suasana.

"_Levi, kau dimana_?"

Itu yang pertama kali Levi dengar ketika mengangkat telepon itu. Lama dia diam, tak mau menjawab sama sekali.

"_Levi? Kau masih di sana_?"

"... Hn."

"_Kau dimana_?" pertanyaan itu berulang lagi.

"Minum kopi."

"_Oh_."

Kemudian sambungan ditutup. Perasaan Levi terbagi antara senang dan sebal. Senang; sebab akhirnya dia bisa menikmati waktu sendiriannya lagi tanpa terganggu celotehan siapapun. Sebal; sebab si penelepon tidak menunjukkan niatnya bertanya dengan jelas—ditutup begitu saja seolah tak berminat menunjukkan perhatian lebih.

Aneh, ya?

Benar. Perasaan orang-orang yang tengah gamang itu terbagi-bagi tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Mereka sendiri pun bingung akan perasaan mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Levi adalah korban dari sebuah kehancuran keluarga. Ibunya pergi entah kemana, lalu dia diboyong oleh ayahnya keluar dari kota kelahirannya. Ayahnya adalah polisi—dan cara didiknya mendekati cara mengajar seorang diktator. Sangat disiplin, hingga rumah seolah kamp militer. Levi tak tahu kasih sayang orang tua itu wujudnya seperti apa, sehari-hari dia hanya diperlakukan seperti seorang tentara.

Didikan orang tua menempa mental anak-anak—penyebab inilah yang menjadikan watak Levi menjadi dingin, seakan tak peduli sekeliling.

Mungkin ini juga yang menjadi faktor penyebab kebimbangannya. Levi tak tahu rasanya mencintai dan dicintai hingga umur dua puluh lebih—baru mulai dia ketahui itu semua setelah dia masuk ke sebuah lingkungan sosial dimana beberapa orang yang bekerja di bidang hukum saling bertemu. Ya, dia bekerja di badan pengadilan, sebagai seorang praktisi hukum bergelar 'jaksa'.

Jadi ... dia tidak tahu, apakah ini yang namanya mencintai? Atau hanya sekadar sebuah kebahagiaan karena dicintai?

Membingungkan.

Kopi itu tak sempat dingin, sudah duluan dihabiskan oleh Levi seluruhnya.

Kesedihan karena ditinggal Petra—alias kepedihan karena kehilangan seseorang yang mencintainya ... membuat Levi lagi-lagi memanggil _waiter_ dan memesan satu cangkir kopi lain. Dia tak peduli alis _waiter_ itu berkerut heran karena kembali mendapati orang yang sama memesan menu yang sama pula sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Apa peduli Levi? Yang penting dia bayar, bukan?

Dipejamkannya mata untuk memikirkan lebih dalam, merenungi lebih jauh. Kebimbangan perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diluruskan dengan mudah.

Dia sedih karena kehilangan yang dicintai atau sedih karena kehilangan yang mencintai?

Sempat didengarnya _waiter _berucap, "Silahkan, Tuan," serta sepintas bunyi piringan cangkir yang menggesek permukaan kaca—namun tak dia buka matanya. Dia hanya mengangguk satu kali sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau tidak kembung? Berapa cangkir yang sudah kau habiskan?"

Saat ada bunyi kucuran air, barulah Levi membuka matanya. Dia melebarkan matanya, terkejut.

"Kopi hitam terus tidak baik untukmu. Kutambahkan susu, ya, hahahaha~ biar jadi kopi susu. 'Kan lebih enak. Biar kau tidak bosan kopi hitam terus dari tadi pagi."

Hanji. Orang yang sama dengan yang menelepon tadi. Levi tidak tahu perempuan bermata empat ini akan benar-benar mendatanginya di kafe setelah pembicaraan yang kurang jelas di telepon tadi.

"Tidak buruk," Hanji mencoba meminum kopi yang baru saja dia tambahkan susu segar kalengan yang dia bawa dari rumah. "Nih, minum. Yang pahit-pahit melulu tidak baik. Sesekali minumlah yang manis."

"Kau nekat? Datang ke sini melewati hujan lebat?"

Hanji menyeka bahu hingga lengannya yang basah. Ditambah dengan kecerobohannya yang lupa mengambil jaket, seluruhnya telah kuyup.

"Habisnyaaa, kau tidak pulang-pulang dari pagi buta. Apartemenmu tidak terkunci, lagi."

Levi hanya memandang dari sudut matanya yang sayu.

"... Jadinya aku khawatir. Aku mau kau cepat pulang. Tadinya aku mau tidur siang, tapi tidak bisa karena ... takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

_Deg._

Levi tertegun.

—Hangat.

Begini, ya, sesungguhnya disayangi itu? Kenapa hangat sekali? Rasanya ... seperti saat seseorang memberitahukan bahwa Petra sangat mencintainya, dua hari sebelum habisnya usia gadis manis itu.

Ia tahu Hanji selalu berada di dekatnya, bahkan dia mengenal Hanji lebih dahulu daripada Petra, tapi tak dia tahu ternyata ... dia di hati Hanji cukup spesial juga. Dia dikhawatirkan, dia diinginkan kehadirannya. Sungguh hangat, bukan?

Warna merah terlihat dari wajah Hanji. Kening Levi berkerut.

Padahal dia pikir ... dia dan Hanji hanya sebatas rekan kerja biasa.

Levi tahu, dia sangat bodoh untuk urusan mengartikan kasih sayang dari orang lain. Ingin menyalahkan sesuatu? Timpakan itu pada kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mengenalkan rasa cinta yang baik padanya.

Berarti benar gosip yang beredar di kantor selama ini? Bahwa ada dua gadis yang menaruh hati padanya, satu berambut karamel dan satunya berkacamata.

Levi segera menghabiskan kopi susunya dalam sekali tenggak. "Kita pulang," ajaknya pada Hanji.

**.**

Dan di perjalanan pulang, Hanji tidak mengerti kenapa Levi membawanya menaiki bus dengan rute yang beda dengan yang biasa mengantar mereka menuju apartemen.

Levi mengajak Hanji ke sebuah toko ...

... Toko perhiasan.

"Untuk apa cincin itu, Levi?" tanya Hanji bingung setelah Levi memesan sepasang cincin yang sama. Dia bertanya dengan setengah berbisik dan hanya melirik, tak mau didengar oleh pramuniaga.

"Kita menikah bulan depan."

Levi tidak cerdas dalam memilih kata-kata untuk melamar, dia mengerti kelemahannya dengan baik. Detik ini, Levi hanya tahu satu hal.

... Bahwa ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, lihat, selamat, Tuan! Anak Anda perempuan! Katakan selamat datang padanya—dan ucapkan terima kasih untuk istrimu!"

Sampai sekarang, sesungguhnya Levi belum mengerti rasanya mencintai.

... Bahkan ketika buah cintanya dengan Hanji hadir ke kehidupannya, dia belum bisa memecahkan masalahnya hingga tuntas.

Lalu bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup satu atap dengan Hanji? Menjadi sepasang suami-istri dan hidup bersama tentu bukan hal yang gampang untuk dilalui.

Levi senang dicintai, itu saja. Dengan tahu bahwa ada kasih sayang orang lain yang melengkapi hidupnya, ia takkan protes bahkan malah cenderung untuk mempertahankan keadaan nyaman itu.

Sebab itulah yang sesungguhnya hatinya inginkan dahulu.

**.**

**.**

Dia hanya mengerti betapa hangatnya disayangi, tanpa mengerti bagaimana nikmatnya mencintai. Ia benar-benar menyerah.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Hanji menyeka ubun-ubun putri kecilnya yang baru berusia lima jam. "Malam itu ... sebelum kecelakaan, Petra bercerita tentang suatu hal. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa usianya tidak panjang lagi ..." Hanji menerawang, kesedihan mengusik rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" harus Levi akui, perasaannya mulai tak karuan lagi.

"Dia bilang begini," Hanji pun mulai mengutip, "Aku tahu kau juga menyukai Levi ... aku tidak marah, kok. Kalau perlu, kuserahkan dia padamu. Lalu ... kalau kau menikah dengannya dan punya anak perempuan ... tolong beri nama seperti namaku, ya? Supaya ... Levi tahu rasanya dicintai oleh dua orang dalam waktu bersamaan, oleh Hanji dan Petra sekaligus."

Levi benar-benar kehabisan kalimat.

"Jadi ... kita beri dia nama Petra, ya? Sesuai dengan nama orang yang juga mencintaimu ..."

Levi menyentuh jari-jari mungil putrinya, dia teringat lagi akan sosok gadis manis yang dulu sempat hadir dalam hidupnya, mengajarkan dirinya betapa indah rasa dicintai, betapa hangatnya rasa dikagumi ...

"Petra, ya ..." Levi bergumam pelan. "Baik."

**.**

**.**

Levi tak peduli bahwa dia sampai saat ini belum mengerti rasanya mencintai, yang terpenting adalah ... dia bisa merasakan hangatnya dicintai. Oleh dua orang sekaligus.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: terima kasih banyak buat sambutan kalian di fic sebelumnya ya :/D senangnyaaaa hehehehe. yang kali ini sengaja kubuat cinta segitiga karena ya ... aku emang suka dua-duanya baik levi/petra maupun levi/hanji. dan—oh, ya, scene terakhir itu aku terinspirasi dari doujin levi/hanji yang kudapat, levi-hanji-nya udah punya anak di sana XD doujin itu ngegemesin banget hihihi XD

semoga bisa diterima :) makasih udah bacaaa (kalau ada yang janggal atau salah, jangan ragu kasih tahu ya!) n.n)/


End file.
